mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
Die Kleine Meerjungfrau
Die kleine Meerjungfrau (The Little Mermaid) is a German TV-movie. It retells the Hans Christian Andersen's The Little Mermaid. Plot Undine is youngest of the three daughters of the sea-king. She likes to swim on the surface and watch humans. One time prince Nikolas went for a swim near Undine's hiding spot, and was about to drown. Undine saved him and dragged him back on land. When she heard people, she went back into water. Princess Anneline came with her caretaker to the beach and found the prince lying there. The caretaker urged her to leave, since they had no idea who he was. Undine watched after Nikolas until prince's friends came and took him away. Undine fell for the prince instantly and even told about him to her family, and musing about having a soul. Prince Nikolas was taken to his home, where his father at first yelled at him, for being grazy, for swimming alone. The prince told the king what had happened and that he is in love now, but the king told Nikolas that he can't marry into love, but for duty, and that the marriage has already been planned. Undine wanting to be with the prince went to the sea-witch Mydra, who gave her a potion that gives her legs but takes her voice. Mydra also issued a warning that Undine would turn to seafoam if the prince were to marry another. The next day, prince went for a swim with his friends and they found Undine lying on a rock. They decided to take her back to the prince's home. The sea-king found Undine missing and inquired Aquarella and Melusine on her location. They told the sea-king what had happened, which made him very angry. In his anger he summoned the sea-witch, and demanded to know what she did. At the mansion, prince Nikolas, had Undine dressed, but none of the dresses fit her. Eventually the maids just dressed her in men's clothing so she wouldn't be running around naked. They forgot to give her shoes though and Undine pranced around barefoot, hurting her feet. The prince took Undine for a horseback-ride to the beach where he woke up, and told her a story how a dark-haired woman saved his life, and how he loves that woman. Undine was stuck by that revelation, and ran back to the horse and rode back to the mansion. The prince went after her, and talked with her. They then went on a tour in the kitchen, where Undine saw a fish in a water bucket. Later that night Undine snuck out and released that fish. That caused problems for the chef, as the morning dish required fish. Te prince and his friends, and well as Undine, arrived to the kitchen after hearing the chef's roar. Nikolas realized it was Undine who had released the fish and suggested the replace the fish with seaweed. During the breakfast, the king was puzzled by the new meal, and was the first to taste it, he rated it pretty good. On the following days, Undine tried to get the prince to love her, but he still loved that dark-haired mystery woman. On the day the prince would meet her bride, a dance party was organized. Undine ran into the house and dressed as a proper lady for the first time. Everyone at the party were baffled by her beauty. Prince Nikolas asked Undine for a dance, and she was very happy for a moment. But then arrived prince's future bride, princess Anneline, that dark-haired woman from before. The prince instantly recognized her, and they shared a kiss. Undine was struck by this, but hid her disappointment. Nikolas and Anneline were married at the spot by the king. It was then Undine couldn't stand the sight anymore and ran away. At night when Undine was crying near the sea, her sisters came. They had sold their hair to the sea-witch to get a dagger, which Undine must use to kill the prince before the sun rises. If she does so, she would regain her tail and wouldn't die. Undine took the dagger, and returned to the mansion. Standing over the prince, she ultimately decided not to kill him, as she still loved him, despite him marring another. Undine left Nikolas a seashell, and returned to the sea, she tossed away the dagger, and prepared to die. But after the sun rose, Mydra arrived, and Undine regained her voice. The witch however said it all was a test, and Undine passed it. And anyone who truly loves has a soul. Mydra then took Undine to travel the world. Category:Movies